


Stay

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Facial Shaving, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: The first thing Misha registers when he wakes up is Jensen’s nose pressing into the side of his neck, and loud snores echoing in his ears. Misha cracks an eye open and sees the curve of Jensen’s cheeks, follows it down to Jensen’s slack-mouthed jaw open, drooling on Misha’s shoulder. He’s completely out of it. Misha is half holding Jensen, his arm pinned underneath Jensen’s body, the other lightly slung around his waist. Jensen is clinging to Misha’s waist like an overeager octopus. This isn’t how they started the night, but aside from the Jensen snore-alarm in his ear, Misha’s not complaining.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Misha posted a picture of his shaving progress and my brain wanted Jensen to shave him. That's it. 
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely friends who encouraged this self-indulgent thing.

The first thing Misha registers when he wakes up is Jensen’s nose pressing into the side of his neck, and loud snores echoing in his ears. Misha cracks an eye open and sees the curve of Jensen’s cheeks, follows it down to Jensen’s slack-mouthed jaw open, drooling on Misha’s shoulder. He’s completely out of it. Misha is half holding Jensen, his arm pinned underneath Jensen’s body, the other lightly slung around his waist. Jensen is clinging to Misha’s waist like an overeager octopus. This isn’t how they started the night, but aside from the Jensen snore-alarm in his ear, Misha’s not complaining. 

He lightly slaps Jensen’s thigh to try and get him to move. Jensen snorts, goes silent for a few moments, smacks his mouth, and snuggles in closer nuzzling against Misha’s neck. Within a minute he’s snoring again. 

Misha sighs, and looks down at the top of Jensen’s head. He looks so peaceful like this, completely relaxed with the glow from the newly risen sun illuminating the freckles on his cheek and forehead. Jensen’s entire essence was created to be in engraved in poetry forever, and Misha’s written about him many times. Mornings like these make him especially sentimental, where they’re completely wrapped around each other, and Jensen looks so soft and beautiful it makes his heart stutter in his chest. That’s a feeling he’s not sure he can never put into words. 

Outside the window next to Jensen’s bed, the curtains are partially parted, revealing white fluffy clouds in the sky and the yellow glow of the sun making it’s ascent into the sky. It’s a welcoming sight for the first day back to filming from hiatus. He glances over the clock on the nightstand and it flashes 7:15 at him in bright red. They still have two hours but with how slow Jensen is at getting ready Misha should probably wake him up. 

Misha slides the hand not currently trapped under Jensen’s body up into Jensen’s hair, stroking through it. He leans down and brushes his lips against the top of Jensen’s forehead. 

“Jensen,” he whispers. 

Jensen stirs against Misha at the sound of his name, moving his arms and changing the position of his head where it’s resting on Misha’s shoulder. 

“We gotta get up,” Misha continues. He presses another kiss into Jensen’s hair and rests chin on the top of his head. 

“Mmph, don’t wanna,” Jensen mumbles, wetly against Misha’s throat. He makes his point clear by tightening his grip around Misha’s waist and moving his mouth down to suck a mark right beneath Misha’s collarbone. 

Well he’s certainly awake now and clearly so is Jensen. Makeup is going to be  _ pissed. _

“You’re in the first scene,” Misha points out. He sucks in a breath when Jensen drags his teeth across Misha’s skin, causing him to tighten his grip in Jensen’s hair. 

“They’ll wait for me,” Jensen states, finally moving enough to look up at Misha with a self-satisfied smile. What a tease. 

“Don’t be a diva, babe,” Misha says, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Rude! I am not,” Jensen gasps, mock offended, then he’s laughing, “Okay, maybe sometimes.”

Misha laughs at that, clutching at Jensen as they laugh together, Jensen still lying half on top of him. 

“Do you want to shower?” Jensen asks, once they’ve settled down and he’s fully sitting up. They’re still touching, Misha’s arm loosely slung around Jensen’s bare waist. 

“I need to, I have to shave.”

“Damn, I wish you didn’t. I like you all scruffy,” Jensen replies. He reaches up and drags his fingers along Misha’s jaw and through his beard. 

“Yeah, I wonder why,” Misha teases. His mind flips through the fond memories of last night, and every night since Jensen came back to Vancouver, practically begging for Misha to suck him off just so he can get beard burn on his thighs.

He’s entirely ridiculous, but Misha’s always happy to oblige him. 

“It’s a mystery,” Jensen says, with an exaggerated shrug. He looks adorable and soft right now, tufts of hair sticking up everywhere on his head, bare skin glowing in the sun, smiling at Misha. 

“Come here,” Misha says, pulling Jensen closer and kissing him. It starts out chaste, their lips barely brushing. Jensen takes it further, surging forward and practically straddling Misha’s hips as he licks into his mouth. Jensen gets his hands in Misha hair, fucking it up while they kiss. Misha drags his teeth on the edge of Jensen’s bottom lip, and smiles when Jensen whines low in his throat. 

He likes mornings like these, when Jensen wakes up in one of these moods, entirely responsive to everything Misha gives him. 

Regretfully, Misha pulls back a few minutes later. They’re both panting and half-hard from their naked makeout session. Jensen’s cheeks are pink, matching his swollen mouth. It takes everything in Misha’s willpower to not lean back in and keep this going right here. 

“Shower? Otherwise we’re never going to get out of bed.” Misha asks. They’re not kissing anymore, but Jensen’s still half-sitting on him, arms wrapped around Misha’s neck. 

“Mhmm, shower,” Jensen agrees, smiling. He leans in one more time and brushes his lips against Misha’s cheek. 

He gets up first, groaning when he finally stands and stretches his arms above his head. Misha watches him unabashed, because Jensen’s naked and he’s allowed. Jensen catches him and winks, but he’s blushing all the way to the tips of his ears despite his show of bravado. It still thrills Misha that even after ten years, he still has that effect on Jensen. He takes Jensen’s hand within his own once he stands, and gets close. 

“You know what I want?”

Jensen smiles, “What?”

“I want to suck you off in the shower. But I don't want you to come until I tell you to, can you do that for me?”

“Fuck,” Jensen groans, and tightens his grip on Misha’s hand. “Yeah, okay.”

Misha stops three times on the way to the shower to push Jensen up against a wall, the counter in the bathroom, and the shower door itself to kiss him breathless.  He can’t help himself. Jensen melts against him, just as eager, and keeps a loose grip on Misha’s hand as they walk. It’s unfair that he can be simultaneously sweet and drive Misha crazy at the same time. 

Jensen breaks away to get the water going, turning it up high. They both like it hot, just on the edge of that comfortable zone before it feels like skin is about to burn, the kind of heat that makes everything all steamy. Misha pulls Jensen in with him, hands still joined. He hisses when the water hits his skin, delightfully hot, but startling. Misha drops Jensen’s hand and grabs his hips instead, pulling Jensen flush against him. They start to kiss, slow and wet, and it feels fucking great how Jensen’s body slides easily against him underneath the water. Jensen’s hands ghost over his skin, settling on his lower back, and dipping lower to grab at his ass. He starts to thrust against Misha, grinding their hips together. 

Misha slowly pulls back, mouthing at Jensen’s jaw and says, “We are going to actually shower first. Patience.”

“That’s no fun.”

Misha can’t see the pout on Jensen’s face, but it’s evident in his tone. He leans in further, mouth brushing the shell of Jensen’s ear and whispers, sternly, “Be good.”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen says, pulling back far enough to give Misha a mock-salute, a saucy smirk on his mouth. 

Misha rolls his eyes, and slaps his ass, “Turn around.”

Jensen complies, giggling as he does, and lets Misha manhandle him until his back is pressed firmly up against Misha’s chest. Misha wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist, presses a soft kiss against the back of his neck. He steps back, a few inches, reaching to grab the bottle of shampoo off the caddy. They don’t always take the time to do this, to actually shower together, but this morning seems different, special somehow and he’s definitely going to make the most of it. 

Misha slides his hands, now lathered with shampoo, into Jensen’s hair. Jensen leans into his touch, arching his head back against Misha’s hands. Misha slowly drags his fingers through Jensen’s hair, massaging  at his scalp, getting him nice and clean. He hears Jensen whine, when his thumb skims the edge of his ear and smiles.

“Good?”

“Too good,” Jensen says, voice deep from with arousal. 

Misha laughs, letting his hands slip out of Jensen’s hair, down the back of his neck and across his shoulders. “Too much?”

“Never.”

Jensen turns to face him, and dips his head under the shower spray, arching back and closing his eyes. Misha watches him as he rinses the soap out of his hair, dragging his eyes up and down the lines of Jensen’s body. He smirks when he sees that Jensen’s half-hard already, just from his simple touches, and it sends a jolt through him. 

Jensen blinks at Misha through the water cascading down his face, and reaches out, pulling him in with a gentle hand on his waist. He presses a wet kiss against Misha’s cheek and with a gentle push on Misha’s waist, turns him around. 

“My turn,” Jensen says. His mouth is on Misha’s back now, soft lips creating a line of constellation kisses across Misha’s shoulders. His hands are steady on Misha’s hips, but slowly start to move up, fingers spread wide, gliding over his ribs. Misha sucks in a sharp breath when Jensen drags a thumb over his nipple, a rush of arousal rushing through him.

Jensen chuckles warmly in his ear, “Whoops, sorry.”

“You’re not sorry,” Misha replies, rolling his eyes when Jensen’s thumb continues to tease his nipple to hardness. 

“Nope,” Jensen says, mouth making a pop noise on the p.

Jensen’s hands leave his body and Misha instantly misses him, despite the teasing. He doesn’t miss him for long, a few seconds later, Jensen’s hands are in his hair, starting to work the shampoo in. Misha relaxes back into his capable hands, and lets himself focus on the heat of the water on his skin, and the feel of Jensen touching him. 

He barely registers Jensen finishing, only realizing he’s done when Jensen’s palms come down to rest on his shoulders. 

“All done,” Jensen says, voice soft and quiet amidst the pattering of water on the tile. 

He can feel the heat of Jensen’s gaze on him as he rinses, wants to drown in it. The time for actually taking a shower together is very quickly coming to an end. When Misha opens his eyes again, there’s a slight blush on Jensen’s cheeks. 

“What?” he asks, stepping in close and resting a palm along Jensen’s hip. 

“Nothing... just - I like looking at you,” Jensen says, ducking his head all bashful. 

Misha reaches up with a finger, tilting his chin back up so their eyes meet. 

“Is that so? Would you like looking at me if I was on my knees?” 

Jensen bites his lip and nods, “Yeah.”

“Good.”

Misha leans in, hand on Jensen’s jaw and kisses him. He walks them backwards until Jensen’s back hits the wall of the shower with a quiet thump. Jensen moans into Misha’s mouth, rocking his hips against Misha’s, overeager as always. Misha pulls back just slightly, enough to take away any possibility of the friction that Jensen so desperately wants. He leaves open-mouthed kisses along Jensen’s jaw, sliding down the line of his neck and continues down. He stops to suck on Jensen’s nipples, working at them with his tongue until the hand Jensen’s slipped into his hair tightens. He moves lower, continuing to line Jensen’s body with wet kisses until he’s fully on his knees. He pauses to look up at him, both hands sliding slowly up and down Jensen’s thighs. 

“Remember, not until I say,” Misha reminds him, smirking when Jensen whimpers in response above him.

Misha nuzzles the side of his cheek against Jensen’s thighs, right over where the previous beard burn was from the day before. It’ll be red and tingling once they get out of the shower, and Jensen will have the memory of this tattooed into his brain for the next couple of days every single time his jeans rub against it. 

Misha doesn’t take him deep at first, knows Jensen wants him to, but this isn’t about something quick and dirty. He wants Jensen to fully feel everything he gives him. 

Misha looks up at Jensen, maintaining eye contact, leaning in and slowly licks at the head of Jensen’s cock. He opens his mouth sucking on the head, until Jensen moans and tugs on his hair. He pulls back, tonguing at Jensen’s slit, making Jensen wait, even as Jensen jerks his hips forward trying to get more. Jensen looks absolutely pornographic. His mouth is red, lips extra plump from where he’s been biting them and it’s truly unfortunate Misha decided to be down here because the desire he has to kiss him right now is astronomical. 

He eases Jensen inside his mouth. He drags his tongue along the side of his cock, and opens his mouth to take him deeper. Jensen moans and thrusts in once, tightening his grip in Misha’s hair. Misha knows he’s waiting for permission to do more. He slides his hands up from Jensen’s thighs and around to grab at his ass and pull him closer. Jensen understands and gets a nice easy pace going of fucking his mouth. 

The moment Jensen’s thighs start shaking, and his hips stutter as he fucks Misha’s mouth, Misha pulls back and all the way off of him. Jensen looks down at him in a mix of annoyance and shock and groans in frustration, trying to tug Misha back to him by his hair. 

“Jensen, no,” Misha says, stern, and Jensen immediately stops. 

“Mish,” Jensen whines. It takes all of Misha’s willpower to not lean back in and get Jensen’s cock back in his mouth.

“Can you be good for me?” Misha asks. 

“For how long?” Jensen asks, breathless. He’s visibly trying to control his breathing. Misha can see how flushed his cheeks are, and the hand he has tangled in Misha’s hair is trembling. 

“If you’re patient, twenty minutes. If not, later.”

“Fuck, alright... Wait, shit you still need to shave.”

“Yep, I figured you could do that for me if you want since you’re so good at it.”

Jensen gapes at him, blinks twice, and says, “I’m incredibly turned on and shaking and you think it’s a good idea to let me put what is essentially a knife near your face?”

Misha shrugs. “Yes?” 

“You’re crazy.”

“You love it.”

Jensen sighs, and playfully rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I guess.”

Misha rises back up to his feet now, hands staying on Jensen’s body continuing to touch him. He settles his hands low on Jensen’s hips once he’s back up on his feet, watching Jensen closely as he tries to calm down. 

“Are you okay to do this?” Misha asks, seriously. 

Jensen nods, genuine, and gives him a little smile. Misha matches his smile and leans in, darting his tongue out to lick along the seal of Jensen mouth. Jensen opens for him and surges forward to kiss him, desperate and sloppy, ending up kissing more of the side of Misha’s mouth than actually kissing him. 

It’s not enough but it is  _ something.  _

Misha breaks the kiss when Jensen all but starts grinding against his leg. The whine and obnoxious pout Jensen gives him, when Misha steps back, almost makes him change his mind.

“Don’t pout or you won’t get anything. Let’s get out,” Misha says, more of an order than a question, and as usually Jensen complies. 

Jensen is huffy as he gets out of the shower, clearly annoyed from being so close to coming and having to stop. He chucks a towel right at Misha’s face, as some sort of lame attempt at payback. Misha probably deserves that. He ties it around his hips, making sure it’s secure and then hops up onto the counter next to the sink. Misha watches while Jensen moves about the bathroom, towel now tied around his own waist, and gathers up the shaving supplies. He’s noticeably avoiding Misha’s gaze, which is understandable considering how aroused he is and any distraction would only make him suffer more. 

When Jensen comes back, he places everything onto the counter on the opposite side of the sink of Misha. Misha examines the items, and notices that Jensen has gotten out his fancy straight razor, the steel one with the intricate curled pattern on the side. There’s a thing of shaving cream too, brush, bottle of aftershave, and a smaller towel. 

“Feeling fancy?” Misha asks. 

Jensen only uses this razor a few times a year.

“Only the best for you, wanna make you all nice and smooth,” Jensen answers. He meets Misha’s eyes then, gaze softer than it has been in the past few minutes. Despite the arousal still churning in his system, Misha’s heart warms up in a different way from the loving look on Jensen’s face. 

Misha spreads his legs so Jensen can have easier access to his face and doesn’t miss the way Jensen’s eyes darken when he does. Jensen knocks the shaving brush into the sink and hastily grabs it. Misha watches a pretty pink take over his cheeks as he clears his throat and continues getting everything ready. Once Jensen has wet the razor and prepped the shaving cream onto the brush, he takes the brush in his hand, and steps in close between Misha’s legs. They’re barely a few inches away, and Misha can feel Jensen’s cock pressing against the side of his thigh which is incredibly more distracting than the fact that Jensen is so close and staring down at him. He’s trying so hard to be in control, but sometimes, with how easy Jensen is it’s difficult. 

“You ready?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah, are you?” Misha asks. 

Jensen’s still visibly shaking, but he’s calmed enough that Misha isn’t worried about Jensen accidentally cutting him. 

“I’m good.”

Jensen tilts his chin up with two fingers, and starts massaging the cream into his beard. Misha lets his eyes slip shut and enjoys the feeling of Jensen’s hand on his face and the scrub of the brush against this cheeks. 

There’s a clink when Jensen sets the brush back down, and a following sound of metal against the tile when Jensen picks up the razor. The water turns on with a hiss, Jensen getting it wet, and then flicks off. Jensen’s fingers move to the top of Misha’s cheek, pressing down gently, and then he starts shaving. 

Jensen pauses every few strokes to rinse the razor. Jensen shaves the sides of his face seamlessly, having so much control for a man who is desperately trying to reign in being aroused. Misha opens his eyes again when he feels Jensen thumb nudge at his bottom lip, pulling the skin taut so it’s easier to shave his chin. He can’t help himself and sucks on the tip of Jensen’s thumb, closing his lips around it.

“You sure you wanna do that?” Jensen asks, voice scratchy. He’s paused the razor hovering right underneath Misha’s bottom lip. 

Misha releases Jensen’s finger briefly. “I trust you,” he says, and then closes his lips around him again. 

Jensen visibly shivers, and takes a few deep breaths before he slowly starts shaving Misha’s chin. 

Misha lets Jensen move his head around as he finishes so he can get all the necessary spots, and checking to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. Misha lets Jensen wipe his face clean with a cool, damp cloth. Jensen puts aftershave on Misha too, the one he always uses, musky with a hint of cinnamon undertone. It thrills Misha that he’s going to smell like Jensen for the rest of the day. 

“I’m done,” Jensen says, placing the small bottle of aftershave back down on the counter. 

“Thank you,” Misha says. He reaches up to trace his fingers along Jensen’s jawline, and then drags him in for a soft kiss. 

“How are you feeling?” Misha asks. 

“I’m fucking dying,” Jensen replies with a laugh. “I never knew shaving could be so hot.”

“You’ve said that about a lot of things.”

“Well, you seem to liven up even the most boring of tasks so I am not surprised.”

Misha smiles at the sentiment in Jensen’s tone.

“I’m so proud of you, you were so good for me. How do you want to come?”

“Any way you’ll let me,” Jensen replies, voice barely above a whisper. 

Misha drops his hand from Jensen’s cheek and moves it to the towel wrapped around his own waist. He undoes the knot, and pulls the flap open. Jensen instinctively moves forward, but Misha reaches up and presses a palm against his chest to stop him. 

“I want you to come right here, right on my thigh,” Misha says, tapping his thigh with two fingers, “Show me how good you are.”

Misha gets down off the counter, reaching out to undo the knot on Jensen’s towel and lets it fall to the floor. He grabs Jensen’s hips and drags him closer. Jensen spreads his legs around one of Misha’s thighs, and hisses when Misha pulls them flush together and his cock presses against Misha’s thigh. Misha angles himself against Jensen’s leg, realizing just how turned on he is when they’re completely pressed together. 

Misha kisses him first, slow and wet, licking into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen opens for him, and his hands go to Misha’s ass, clutching at him and starting to work his hips against Misha’s thigh. He’s not waiting for permission, but Misha’s past the point of caring at this point, and ruts against him while they kiss. Jensen gets desperate really fast, thrusting against him messily, pre-cum slicking up the surface of Misha’s thigh while they grind together. Misha pulls out of the kiss to hover his mouth next to Jensen’s ear. 

“Come for me.”

Jensen whimpers, and Misha kisses him again right as he starts to come. They kiss through it, Jensen moaning into Misha’s mouth while he comes right against Misha’s thigh. Misha follows him thirty seconds later, Jensen is still trembling in his arms, mouth pliant and open while they kiss. They stay pressed together while they both come down, kissing lazily. 

Jensen pulls apart first, and glances down at the mess between them and starts laughing. 

“So much for the shower, huh?” 

“Hey at least we have clean hair,” Misha points out and Jensen does that full bodied laugh of his, ending up with his forehead pressed against Misha’s bare shoulder. Misha laughs with him, because if there’s one thing that is contagious, it’s Jensen laughing. 

“We should probably start getting ready,” Jensen says, leaning back up to look at him. 

“Probably, ya know I wish we didn’t have to film today,” Misha admits. 

“Me too. Why don’t you stay?” Jensen asks. 

“Tonight?” 

“Yeah, after filming. I know we’ll be pretty tired, but I just... want you here, if that’s okay.”

Jensen makes it sound like he’s worried Misha can’t, as if they both aren’t filming tomorrow and it isn’t easier for Misha to just stay with him in Vancouver instead of driving home late. It never fails to baffle Misha how they’ve been together for a decade and Jensen still gets nervous about asking him to stay. 

“It’s always okay,” Misha replies, making sure Jensen gets just how okay it really is. “All you have to do is ask.”

Misha kisses him then soft and gentle, trying to put into action all the things he’s feeling because there are no words for the amount of love bubbling up inside him. 

They kiss again outside of the bathroom, once they’ve cleaned up. Again in Jensen’s bedroom, when Misha has one shoe on and Jensen is still shirtless. In the bedroom, Misha catches Jensen perfectly in the gleam of the newly risen sun, cheeks shining, freckles standing out like thousands of stars. He thinks about the first time Jensen asked him to stay so many years ago, and how it’s never really been a question since. No matter what, he’ll always stay.    



End file.
